The Bet
by twice the trouble
Summary: Years after the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles became just the Mutant Ninja Turtles, Donny and Raph decide to make a bet. Can Donny really go without his tech for a week or will he fold? One-shot


Hey everyone, Trouble 1 here. This is one of Trouble 2's stories and since she's new at this I'm asking that you all be nice. She doesn't write much but she really wanted this posted. I think this takes place after their teenage years so keep that in mind while reading it.

Hope you enjoy,

T1 &amp;T2

ps. No flames please. Any and all flames will be fed directly to Natsu. :)  
~~~~~~~~

**Disclaimer these characters are not mine. I did not create them.**

Hi my name is Donatello . I know what you're thinking the ninja turtles. Yes I am and we kick shell. It is our specialty. I love technology, I don't know what I would do with out it. It gives me comfort knowing that technology can't talk back. And the way it looks is just amazing. I guess you could say it's a bad habit of mine. But some thing about fixing thing gives me a sense of enjoyment.

"Donny you're at the computer again," Raph says.

"You got a problem with it?"

"No, but I bet you couldn't go a week without technology."

"Can to, bring it on"

"Ok, here are the rules, you can't fix or go on your technology. That means absolutely no electronics for a week. And if you don't you have to put women's clothing on and I get to tape your staff pink. Oh you have to leave it on for a week after you lose. K?"

"Ok, well you have to not use your Sais for a week. And if you don't, I get to duck tap your Sais and belt so you can't take it off for a week. Ok?"

"You got a deal. Let's shake on it."

"Ok, it starts tomorrow."

Donny and Raph shake hands and go there separate ways.  
-

The Next Day.

'What am I going to do? What was I thinking? I can't do this. Raph's is going to win. Going without technology? WHAT AM I GOING TO DO? I don't know.

Leonardo noticed that Donatello was worrying about something.

"Did you make a bet with Raphael?"

"Yes," I say shamefully. "I can't use technology or electronics for a week"

"Well, I will help you. Come train with me, I will teach you more."

We train for the whole day non stop. I loved every minute of it, it was intoxicating how amazing it was. I saw why he loves training so much. I saw training through his eyes. It was amazing. I understood my brother Leonardo more than I ever had before.

I went to bed that night and had a very strange dream.

I laid, there drifting to sleep.

I'm wandering through the sewers aimlessly, like a lost puppy. I didn't know what I was doing or were I was going. But it felt good to get out of there. Just then I heard a sound.

"Alright, I know you're there! Face me like a man."

"Well, if that's what you want."

"Do I know you?"

The figure in the shadows steps in to the light.

"Oh my God! Rose? Is that you? I thought you were dead. I never stopped loving you. Let's run away somewhere where we can be happy.''

"No I'm afraid I can't do that."

"What? Why? I love you."

"I am an alien from the land Tokagowa. We can't be together, my techy"

"You arn't my rose. Who are you?"

She morphed a team of the Shredder's ninjas and attack.

I fought as hard as I could but then they got me and cut my arm off so I and severely injured my other arm and my legs so I would never be able to fight again.

"You will never be able to fight again! Muhahaha! Your foolish turtle, you can't win."

I'd lost so much blood I blacked out.

I woke up in my room with no arm and legs wont move. There is a wheelchair right next to me so I get in it an wheel myself out.

"Are you ok?" said Raphael.

"No, I am not ok. All because of our stupid bet I can't walk anymore and I will never be able to fight again and it is entirely your fault! I will never forgive you for this. I hate you Raphael."

"I am so sorry."

"No you're not. You like that I can't do anything. You think it's funny. Just go and leave me alone. You ruined my life, I never want to see you again."  
-

I bolted up right and screamed. I looked to see my arm still attached and I could still move my feet. Everybody runs into my room.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, just a nightmare. Raph, the bet is off."

"Fine, you lose."

For the next week I wore woman's clothing and left my staff pink. But it was worth it. That dream really shook me up. 'I never want that to happen' I thought as I looked at the scrapbook from are younger years. 'I never, ever want that to happen.'


End file.
